Secrets in the Dark
by Hermione Rose Granger
Summary: Hermione has a secret. No romance yet. I guess it could be drama, but i don't care. It's my first fan fic and not to great in my opinion. R/R Flames welcome if you find it necessary. ~Huggles~
1. Default Chapter Title

~~DISCLAIMER:I own the plot and nothing else.Characters go to JK Rowling~~

It was September 1st.The London Underground was filled with witches and wizards ready to board the Hogwarts Express.One witch and one wizard happenedto run into each other.

{Malfoy} "Watch it, Granger."

{Hermione} "Hello Malfoy.I trust that you had a good summer."Hermione is shockingly cheerful.Draco is taken aback by her kindness.

{Malfoy} "Umm… Yes thanks.You?"

{Hermione} "Wonderful.Thank you for asking.If you will excuse me I have to go find Ron and Harry.Bye."

{Malfoy} See ya.'She sure has changed.She's a lot nicer to me.One thing has me worried.She seem to have lost a dangerous amount of weight,' he thinks.Draco pushes the thought out of his mind.It wasn't any of his business.

[in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's car (train car).]

{Harry} "So guys, how was your summer?"

{Ron} "Good.I went to Romania with Charlie and watched him work with the dragons.It was pretty cool."

{Hermione} "It must have been a wonderful learning experience.I was in Bulgaria with Viktor and his sister, Rose."Ron rolls his eyes at the mention of Viktor's name."Honestly, Ron.I don't see why you don't detest Viktor so much." 

{Harry} "I think I know."Harry winks at Ron and Hermione who both begin to blush.

{Hermione} "Oh, shut up Harry."

{Malfoy} "I have to say that, for once, I agree with Potter."All of them turn to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

{Ron} "What do you want?"Hermione touches Ron's arm lightly to keep him from starting anything with Draco.She begins to laugh at his remark about her and Ron.'Wow, I never noticed how much her face lights up when she smiles.' Ron thought.

{Hermione} "Shut up Malfoy.You and Harry both know that Ron and I are not a couple.I'm not even going out with Viktor.We decided to be close friends and stick with people closer to our age."Everybody looks shocked.

{Malfoy} "As much as I'm loving this little party I have to go back to the other Slytherin's." He leaves.

{Ron} "What was *that*?"

{Hermione} "What are you talking about?"

{Ron} "You two were nice to each other!" 

{Hermione} "I know.Don't worry though.I have a feeling that when other Slytherin's are around, we'll have our old relationship back."

{Harry} "I must say Hermione.You look great.Has something changed?"

{Hermione} "Not too much.Rose gave me a makeover.I had my hair lightened and somewhat straightened.I also dropped about 20 pounds since June."

{Ron} "You aren't going to lose anymore weight, right."

{Hermione} "No"

{Ron} "Good. You do look amazing."

{Hermione} "Thanks you two."

The train stops which can only mean one thing.The students have arrived at Hogwarts.The sorting takes place and the feast begins.

{Hermione} "The food here is wonderful."

{Ron} It always is"

{Hermione} "Well I'm done.I'll be off to the library."

{Harry} "Classes don't start until tomorrow."

{Hermione} "I umm… want a head start."Hermione grabs her books and rushes out.

{Harry} "That was strange."

{Ron} "I know.She is never in that much of a rush to get to the library.That's Hermione though.Full of surprises."

{Harry} "I guess you're right."

[in the girls bathroom]

Hermione: "That was close."Hermione checks to make sure that nobody is around.She goes into one of the stalls and gags herself until she throws up her dinner.She emerges and washes her face."Well off to the library."She leaves the bathroom"


	2. Default Chapter Title

~~DISCLAIMER:I own the plot and nothing else.Characters go to JK Rowling~~

[The next morning]

Everyone is in the Great Hall having breakfast but somebody is missing.

{Ron} "Hey Harry?"

{Harry} "Yeah Ron?"

{Ron} "Do you have any idea where Hermione is?She isn't here."

{Harry} "I dunno.Hey Lavender?"

{Lavender} "What?!"

{Harry} "Do you know where Hermione is?!'

{Lavender} "She said something about her hair and make-up!"

{Harry} "Thanks!"To Ron."That isn't like her at all."

{Ron} "I just hope that she's okay.She needs to eat."

{Harry} nods "Well, she is pretty smart.She'll figure out something to eat."

{Ron} "I hope so."

[in potions] 

{Ron} "Hi Hermione.You weren't at breakfast today."

{Hermione} "I know that."

{Ron} "What I meant is, are you okay.You did eat, right?"

{Hermione} "Thanks for you concern, but don't worry.I ate." 'I just threw it up that's all.He's so sweet I don't want to worry him..' she thinks.

{Snape} "Okay everybody.I'm putting you in pairs.Granger-MalfoyPotter-CrabbeWeasly-Goyle."Snape pairs up the rest of the class."Okay.We are going to make an Unconsciousness Potion.This will knock out people for a few hours.Get to work."

{Malfoy} "Okay, Granger.Let's get this done."

{Hermione} "With pleasure."After about twenty minutes."Done."

{Malfoy} "Wow.This class is a lot easier when working with somebody who knows what they're doing."Hermione begins to laugh and so does Draco.

{Ron} I 'Why do they get along all of a sudden?It seems that I'm the only one she argues with lately.'/IRon is very hurt that she gets along better with Draco that with him.Class is nearly over and Snape is checking the last of the potions, which belongs to Neville and Lavender.Neville is so happy that is works that he knocks his cauldron over.Hermione sees the potion heading strait for Ron who doesn't even notices.

{Hermione} "Ron!Look out!!"She runs and pushes him out of the way.Before she can move the potion hit Hermione head on.Hermione is thrown to the ground and has no sign of life.


	3. Default Chapter Title

~~DISCLAIMER:The characters are not mine.This is getting annoying to type.I changed the format. Yay! R/R

Ron is sitting in the chair next to Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing.

'She looks so peaceful there,' Ron thinks. "Harry, do you think she'll be alright."br

"She'll be fine, Ron.Relax."

"I can't relax."He begins to pace.A movement from her bed brings both Harry and Ron straight to her bedside.

"Ron.You're okay.You didn't get hit, " she says.

Such a hard conclusion to come to.All that studying must have paid off. I'm okay but you aren't.Why did you go and do that?"

Hermione smiled weakly."You were too oblivious to move out of the way.So, I had to move you.What if it has been serious?"

"Exactly.What if you had really gotten hurt?" Ron asked

"Better me than you.Besides, it wasn't serious.I tried not to take any, but my mouth opened.I knew I wouldn't swallow very much."

"It makes sense, but still…"

"Can I leave?" Hermione asks anybody who is listening.

"Will you two boys take good care of her?" Madame Pomfrey inquires Harry and Ron nod. "Then you can leave." The three leave.

"How long have I been out?"

"All day," responds Harry.

Hermione goes into sudden panic."I missed the entire first day of school?I have to get the homework."

Ron sternly responded, "No.You are going to eat."For once, Hermione listens to Ron.She begins to walk and stumbles.

Hermione laughs at herself."Must be an after effect of the potion."

"Let us help," said Harry.

"I don't want to be a problem."Before she knows what's happening, Harry and Ron each took one of her arms and put them around their neck.They get to the dining hall and eat."I'm finished.I'll be right back."Again Hermione goes into the bathroom and throws up her food.She returns to the hall and Draco approaches her chair.

"How are ya feeling?" he asks.

"A little weak but much better thank you."

"Cool.I gotta go.Time to get back to towers."

"I reckon that we should at least get to our common rooms. Don't you think so George?" says Fred.

"I completely and totally agree dear brother.Harry, old bean, we need to see you about Quidditch."

"Okay," responds HarryThe three leave.

"You ready to go Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Sure." Hermione tries to stand but is still weak.

"Let me help you."Hermione is too tired to put up an argument at this point.She drapes her arms around Ron neck, and he picks her up. 'She's so delicate.I feel as if I might break her,' he thinks.

'I feel so safe and comfortable in his arms.It's as if this is where I was meant to be,' Hermione thinks to herself.Ron walks into the common room holding Hermione.

"How cute," mentions Fred. "What an adorable couple."

In a tired voice Hermione responds, "Oh shut up." Ron sets Hermione down on the couch between her brothers.She suddenly sits up strait as if she were shocked. "Oh no.I forgot.What is our homework?"

"Do you ever rest?" asks George

"No.There's no time."Harry gives her the homework and she takes out her books and beings to work as the boys talk.After two hours she is done."Well, I'm exhausted.Nite boys." She kisses each of them on the cheek and goes to the girls dormitory."


	4. Default Chapter Title

~~DISCLAIMER:The characters are not mine.This is getting annoying to type.I changed the format. Yay! R/R

A/N- Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't find the disk with my story.I found it and finished the story too.Yahoo.

Ron is sitting in the chair next to Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing.

'She looks so peaceful there,' Ron thinks."Harry, do you think she'll be alright."br

"She'll be fine, Ron.Relax."

"I can't relax."He begins to pace.A movement from her bed brings both Harry and Ron straight to her bedside.

"Ron.You're okay.You didn't get hit, " she says.

"Such a hard conclusion to come to.All that studying must have paid off.I'm okay but you aren't.Why did you go and do that?"

Hermione smiled weakly."You were too oblivious to move out of the way.So, I had to move you.What if it has been serious?"

"Exactly.What if you had really gotten hurt?" Ron asked

"Better me than you.Besides, it wasn't serious.I tried not to take any, but my mouth opened.I knew I wouldn't swallow very much."

"It makes sense, but still…"

"Can I leave?" Hermione asks anybody who is listening.

"Will you two boys take good care of her?" Madame Pomfrey inquires Harry and Ron nod. "Then you can leave." The three leave.

"How long have I been out?"

"All day," responds Harry.

Hermione goes into sudden panic."I missed the entire first day of school? I have to get the homework."

Ron sternly responded, "No.You are going to eat."For once, Hermione listens to Ron.She begins to walk and stumbles.

Hermione laughs at herself."Must be an after effect of the potion."

"Let us help," said Harry.

"I don't want to be a problem."Before she knows what's happening, Harry and Ron each took one of her arms and put them around their neck.They get to the dining hall and eat."I'm finished.I'll be right back."Again Hermione goes into the bathroom and throws up her food.She returns to the hall and Draco approaches her chair.

"How are ya feeling?" he asks.

"A little weak but much better thank you."

"Cool.I gotta go.Time to get back to towers."

"I reckon that we should at least get to our common rooms. Don't you think so George?" says Fred.

"I completely and totally agree dear brother.Harry, old bean, we need to see you about Quidditch."

"Okay," responds HarryThe three leave.

"You ready to go Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Sure." Hermione tries to stand but is still weak.

"Let me help you."Hermione is too tired to put up an argument at this point.She drapes her arms around Ron neck, and he picks her up.'She's so delicate.I feel as if I might break her,' he thinks.

'I feel so safe and comfortable in his arms.It's as if this is where I was meant to be,' Hermione thinks to herself.Ron walks into the common room holding Hermione.

"How cute," mentions Fred. "What an adorable couple."

In a tired voice Hermione responds, "Oh shut up." Ron sets Hermione down on the couch between her brothers.She suddenly sits up strait as if she were shocked. "Oh no.I forgot.What is our homework?"

"Do you ever rest?" asks George

"No.There's no time."Harry gives her the homework and she takes out her books and beings to work as the boys talk.After two hours she is done."Well, I'm exhausted.Nite boys." She kisses each of them on the cheek and goes to the girls dormitory."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I own only the plot. This thing is getting annoying to type.

Days went on like this. Hermione studied, ate and threw up what she ate and nobody knew. Until one day…

"I'll be right back," said Hermione. Hermione went into the bathroom to throw up her food. Draco steps into the hallway and hears somebody gagging in the girl's bathroom. He decides to casually hang around to make sure that nobody is sick. Hermione emerges from the bathroom. She appears to be upset; she looks at Draco and takes off down the hallway. Draco puts two and two together, knows what's wrong, and follows her into a semi-dark room. Hermione is sitting in the corner crying. "Oh. Hi Draco. I was just umm… er…"

"Hermione. I know." He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. "Calm down. It's all right. I'm right here nothing will happen to you. Don't cry." He stands up takes her hands and helps her stand. Hermione looks up at him with eyes red from crying.

"Please don't tell."

"I won't don't worry." They hear voices and pull apart so that somebody doesn't get the wrong impression. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George appear in the doorway. They look at Malfoy and the still crying Hermione. Fred and George make swift movements toward Malfoy. They are ready to beat him up for making their "little sister" cry.

"NO!!" she shouts. Everybody looks at her. "He didn't do anything. I hit my head and was crying out of pain and embarrassment. Draco was here to see if I was okay."

"Is this what happened?" asked Fred. Hermione gives Draco a pleading look and he remembers his promise.

"Yes," he responds. Hermione knows that her secret is safe and she can continue "disposing" of her food

"Then it's all good. Let's get back to the hall. Dumbledore has an announcement," said Fred. He comforts Hermione on the way back into her seat.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the great hall. He cleared hi throat and got everybody's attention. "As you all know, it's December. That means the Yule Ball is coming. Dress robes are required. Feel free to ask one another. Fourth years and older may attend without a date. Younger students must be invited by the older ones in order to attend. That is all." Everybody leaves the hall.

[the following night]

Everybody had just gotten back from dinner. Hermione sat down on her bed and placed her hand next to her. Her hand touches something sharp, which she picks up. In her hand she finds a single red rose bud. Next to where the rose had been was a note which read:

__

My dear Friend Hermione,

Would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence at the Yule Ball

Love always,

Ron

Hermione jumps off of her bed and runs into the common room. Ron is sitting on the couch. She walks up behind him and sits on the back of the couch. Ron turns around.

"Hi!" he said.

"Of course I'll go to the Yule Ball with you." She is laughing so hard from joy that she falls off the back of the couch onto Ron who is also laughing. She sits up. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I put full blame on the back of the couch." They sit up talking. After a while Hermione looks at the clock and laughs. "What's so funny?"

"It's midnight and we're still out here in the common room while the rest of the castle is asleep."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It's fine except that we have classes tomorrow. I don't plan on sleeping through them."

"I forgot about that."

"That's why I'm here. Well, I'm off to bed. Good-night Ron." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Nite" Ron and Hermione go off to their dormitories.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer- MY PLOT. MINE. That's all I own. Heehee. In case you were wondering, I LOVE "Dirty Dancing."I don't own "Time of My Life."I wish I did.**

** **

**[It is the night of the Yule Ball]**

Hermione let Parvati and Lavender do her hair and make-up.

"Hermione, you look awesome in those dress robes, but I can't figure out the difference," Lavender says.

"I've lost weight since I got here and those black robes just cover it up."

"Ron is going to be totally shocked when he sees you. Done."

"Same here. Now I believe that Ron is waiting for you." Parvati smiles and nods towards the door.

"Thanks you two. I'll see you at the dance."

Hermione walks out of the Girl's Dormitory to see Ron waiting for her in the Common Room. 'He looks great in his new blue dress robes.' Ron turns to see Hermione and his eyes widen. Hermione is wearing a long white dress robe that fits her perfectly. Her hair is curly as usual and is decorated with thin silver streamers and glitter. (AN-You know what I mean. The shiny streamer things.) Then make-up makes her look as she's glowing. (AN-The heavenly type glow, not alien.)

"You look…" Ron is at a loss for words.

"Incredibly over dressed?"

"No. Let's just say that as of tonight you have shamed all of the angels in heaven. (AN- I know it's corny.) Shall we go my lady?" He offers Hermione his arm.

{Hermione} "With pleasure, sir." She takes his arm and they go down to the ballroom.

[At the Ball]

Ron and Hermione have been dancing and a familiar muggle song comes on.

"Shall we?" asks Ron.

"Of course." 

(slow) Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

and I owe it all to you (speeds up)

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

to stand by me

We saw the writing on the wall 

As we felt this magical fantasy

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand 

The urgency just remember

**BRIDGE**

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

**CHOURS**

I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear, it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

Yes, I know what's on your mind

When you say, stay with me tonight

**BRIDGE**

**CHORUS**

(slower)'Cause I had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

(fast again)

**CHORUS**

The song ends and Fred and George, with their dates, maneuvered around Ron and Hermione so they just "happened" to be under the mistletoe. Ron and Hermione realize where they are and both begin to blush.

"Come on you two," urged Fred.

"You guys are no exception to tradition," added George. Ron and Hermione look and each other then the twins, back at each other and kiss. This kiss lasted longer than expected. By the time they pulled apart, them, the twins, and the entire school would recognize Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a couple.The dance went on and the night ended. Before anybody realized it, it was time to go back to the towers and sleep. So everyone returned to their dormitories and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Everyone except Hermione. She had a dream that night.

**_Hermione was in her room and had just said good night to Ron. She walked over to the mirror and her reflection began to speak.br_**

**_{Reflection} "So you really like him, don't you?"br_**

**_{Hermione} "You can't talk."br_**

**_{Reflection} "Just ignore that and speak to me."br_**

**_{Hermione} "Well, if you must know, yes, I do like him. More than I realized."br_**

**_{Reflection} "Then you wouldn't want to hurt him, would you?"br_**

**_{Hermione} "No. Of course not. That is the last thing I would want."br_**

**_{Reflection} "Then don't you think that you being bulimic would cause him pain."br_**

**_{Hermione} "He doesn't know."br_**

**_{Reflection} "What if he finds out?"br_**

**_{Hermione} "Then he would be upset and worried. I can't stop it though. It's a habit and makes me lose weight."br_**

**_{Reflection} "What if you were dead?"br_**

**_{Hermione} "That would hurt him too."br_**

**_{Reflection} "Not as much as the fact that you were lying to him all year."br_**

**_{Hermione} "I won't kill myself."br_**

**_{Reflection} "Then I will." Her reflection reaches out of the mirror and grabs her throat. _**All of a sudden the real Hermione (the sleeping one) can't breathe no matter how hard she tries. Without warning, the entire Gryffindor tower is awaken by a loud ear piercing scream.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I own the plot. That's all. Disclaimers are one of the evils of the world. They are annoying to type.

[the next day after Transfigurations]

Professor McGonnogal called out to Harry and Ron. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. May I speak to you for a moment." The boys go over to the professor. "I don't suppose Miss Granger told you about that scream from last night."

"We asked her about it. She said that somebody fell off of the top bunk. I guess that wasn't the entire truth," answered Harry.

With sudden concern Ron asked "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"What you were told wasn't anywhere near the truth. I suppose she didn't want to worry you. That scream you heard came from Miss Granger. We aren't sure what really happened. I came in after hearing her scream. She was violently thrashing on the floor and clawing at an invisible figure. She was struggling to breathe so I woke her up. After Miss Granger caught her breath she was a pale as a ghost. She kept saying 'I won't do it. It will hurt them too much. I can't harm them.' I have no idea who or what she was talking about. Keep an eye on her as often as possible. Make sure she isn't alone." Ron and Harry's eyes are wide with fear for their best friend.

"Thank you Professor." They leave. "Harry, what could be wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Look. Hermione is up ahead let's catch up. Don't let on that you know what happened."

"Okay. Hey Hermi. Ready to go to lunch?" She turns around and kisses Ron.

"Sure. Let's go boys." Lunch is the same as always except Hermione is unusually quiet.

"Are you okay, Hermi?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right back." Hermione goes into the bathroom throws up her food and looks into the mirror. 'I can't lie to him anymore, but the truth will hurt him ever so much. Maybe my dream was right. I'll end it all tonight when they're all asleep' She returns to the hall. "Back."br

"Hooray!! Let's have a party!" cheers Harry.

"Oh, shut up." She smacks him playfully on the shoulder. The rest of the day goes by as usual. It is nighttime. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny are all in the common room talking. Hermione pulls Ginny aside.

"Ginny, I'm worried about what happened last night so I need you to make a promise to me."

"Sure. Anything."

"If anything ever does happen to me, take care of your brothers and Harry for me. If they ever need anything tell them what I would say."

"Why? Are you okay.?"

"Don't worry. This is just for safety concerns."

"Of course I'll take care of them. I'll do exactly what you would."

"Thank you." She hugs her. 'I'll miss you, Ginny. Goodbye.' Hermione and Ginny return to the group. "I'm going to bed now. Good night." 'I love all of you.' She kisses each of them on the cheek, except Ron who she gives a gentle kiss on the lips. 'This is the last time I will kiss any of you. I'll wait for you in heaven and watch over you until then.' She goes into the dorm and waits until she knows that everybody's asleep. When she is positive that they are in bed she gets up, puts on her dress robes, and sneaks out into the common room. Hermione opens the window and looks down. 'It's a long way down, but that's what I need.' Ron hears movement, gets out of bed, and goes into the common room. He stands there watching Hermione stand by the window as the wind blew her hair back. br

'Wait, she isn't standing around. She climbing onto the ledge.' "Hermione, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't lie to you, Harry, Ginny, and everyone else that I care about anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Draco he knows."

"Please Hermione. Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"I love you and I'll let the whole world know. I love the way your eyes dance when you laugh. I love you hair, your smile, and your tears. I can't lose you now. It'll be too painful."

"More painful than the fact that I've been living a lie since this summer."

"Yes. Please come inside. I need you more than life itself." Hermione comes in and runs into Ron arms. She begins to cry into his robes.

"What's wrong with me? I miss the way I was."

"Don't worry. Whatever is wrong, you won't face it alone." At this moment Hermione becomes a dead weight in his arms. "Harry! Get help!"


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- Guess what?? I own only the plot. BIG SURPRISE. Oh wait. I own Laura.

A/N YAHOO FOR ME!! This is the end of the "Secrets in the Dark series"

Hermione was rushed to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron sat with her until they had to go to classes. When they got to Potions they walked over to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," said Harry

"What's on your mind, Potter?"

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing. She was admitted last night."

"What has this got to do with me?"

"Good question. Ron?"

"She tried to kill herself last night. I asked why and she said to ask you. Something about secrets and lies."

Malfoy put his head in his hands. "What have I done? I promised not to tell and it led to this."

"Not to tell what?"

"Hermione has bulimia. She's had it since the summer. I promised not to tell anybody. I had no idea it would lead to this. I didn't know she would try to kill herself."

"She WHAT!?!? You knew all along."

"I made a promise."

Harry looked at Malfoy. "Come to the Hospital Wing with us. I think when she wakes up, she'll want to talk to you." The three boys go to the Hospital Wing. That night Hermione's eyes flutter open.

Ron takes her hand. "Hermione?"

"What's going on? Where am I? Ron? Harry? Draco?"

"Draco. You might want to handle this."

Draco steps forward. "They know.'

"You told them. When?"

"Today. After they told me that you tried to kill yourself."

"Oh. I messed up I guess."

"Not really. You're human. Everybody messes up."

"I just wanted to be perfect. I wanted to be perfect in every way possible."

At this point Harry stepped forward. "That sounds just like you. Being a perfectionist isn't bad if you know one thing. You can't be perfect. Not you or anybody else. If that's what we wanted, we wouldn't have made friends with you in our first year."

"And I wouldn't have fallen in love with you," added Ron. "I loved you since last year. I was too blind to realize it and too scared to admit it until I almost lost you."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry to all of you. I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"Don't worry. We can get you help."

Harry nodded. "There's a place right out of Hogsmeade that could help you. You could go for one hour every weekend."

Draco smiled. "Don't forget, we'll help you two."

Hermione sat up. "Thanks everybody. I'll take you up on that offer of help. And Ron? As for you loving me, I have one response." She pulled him close to her and to Ron's surprise, she kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, Harry and Draco clapped. "I'll be here for a while, I suppose. Off to the towers, you three. I can take care of myself." She hugged her friends and kissed Ron. The boys left and Hermione smiled. 'I no longer have secrets in the dark.'

Hermione got help and was eventually cured of her bulimia. After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron got married and had their wedding song be "Time of my life." Harry married Ginny. Oddly enough, Draco married a Ravenclaw girl he met named Laura. The three couples kept in touch and got together often. The went out to movies, dinner, clubbing was always good too. No matter what they all did, everybody had the time of their lives.


End file.
